


afraid to write the stronger word

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, No Context, They love each other, i wrote more and i still don't know how in hell to tag this, just boys paying attention to the other love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mumbled thank you left his lips, causing a bright smile to grow on Esteban’s face. Lance had always loved his smirk. But the genuine delight that transpired from the one Esteban was giving him now almost hurt him. It was too pure to be seen.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. like a gift from the gods

Esteban’s hand reached toward him, and Lance was a surprise to find on it a small bracelet. It was of a silver shade, delicate and refined, the type of jewelry his mother would have approved.

“I saw this in a shop during the break, and I thought about you.”

Lance let out a small laugh, realizing that blood was rushing to his cheeks. There had always been something of inexplicable going through his body when he received a gift. It could be the tiniest and most casual object, and Lance would feel a sense of warmness forming in his heart. It reminded him of the glowing fireplace they had at home, heating everything around him and making him feel safe and loved.

A mumbled thank you left his lips, causing a bright smile to grow on Esteban’s face. Lance had always loved his smirk. But the genuine delight that transpired from the one Esteban was giving him now almost hurt him. It was too pure to be seen.

Esteban moved again when he seemed to realize Lance wouldn’t pick up the bracelet himself. He rolled up Lance’s sleeve and put the bracelet on him. The radiant face he had while looking at his present compelled Lance to let out another thank, causing a laugh to leave Esteban’s mouth.

“I got it, Lance, you’re welcome. But it’s a little thing, I shouldn’t even have put it on you, you aren’t forced to wear it if you don’t want to.”

Lance brought his wrist against his chest with his other hand covering it protectively as if Esteban was going to get it off him. “No, no. I adore it. And even if I didn’t, I would wear it anyway. It’s a gift from you, it’s important.”

He wasn’t thrilled with how desperate he sounded, but the gentleness in Esteban’s eyes calmed him down. They knew each other enough to grasp how much Lance appreciated even the smallest presents. And Esteban’s wouldn’t ever tease him when he looked that vulnerable nevertheless.

Estaban rubbed Lance’s arm, telling him that he had to go finish packing his personals. Lance started immediately running towards the general direction from where Esteban had come. A scream about repaying his kindness and doing the right thing got to Estaban’s ear before he could stop him.

Esteban had to chuckle again. The idea of him being eager to help him was extremely meaningful to him, but Lance clearly had no idea where his room even was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of the story comes from Virginia Woolf, and the one of the chapter is by Bill Pullman.
> 
> oKAY. not that anyone's care, but to write this, I spent a bit of time watching Esteban's interviews and omg he's adorable. why didn't I know that?  
> this stemmed from me getting a couple of gifts from my grandma and my parents that made me cry because, as Lance in this fic, my primary love language is obviously gift giving. I needed to write some short fluff, and here we are.
> 
> my tumblr acc where I post other stuff  
> [sacredto](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sacredto)


	2. of service to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YOU! YES, YOU WHO SUBBED TO THIS STORY! hi, now that I've your attention, thank you. if I've to be honest, at first, I had no idea why you subscribed. but then I got the desire to write another scene to concluded it. so again, thank you. know I'm spiritually gifting this to you since it wouldn't exist if you hadn't subbed.

The trip to Esteban’s room was filled with laughter and teasing. Lance knew that running in a random direction would have sparked a reaction in Esteban. But he had hoped he would have let it die down. He had then realized to have been more of an optimist than he had presumed. It was all in genuine fun, and Lance could see the appreciation glistening in the other’s eyes. If Lance had had a hard time expressing his gratitude for his small gift, Esteban was having an even worse one. 

No part of him had imagined such a flustered reaction from Lance when he had bought the bracelet. But he would have lied if he had said it hadn’t been a delightful surprise. The pink that had crept to his cheeks had made it difficult for Esteban not to kiss the shyness away. 

However, he was realizing that, if he hadn’t kept a posed exterior, he would have ended up like Lance. He could already feel the heat slithering towards his own face. Esteban had always believed to be reliable at controlling himself. But Lance was making him realize he might have over esteemed himself. Or perhaps the option that for some reason bothered him more was the right one. Lance was the reason why he had such a troublesome time hiding his feelings. The moment those eyes met his, filled with gentleness and openness, Esteban melt. That much unhidden love had to be unlawful. Esteban couldn’t imagine a world where people glanced at each other with so much admiration. How would they stop from throwing themselves at each other every time they locked eyes?

“You don’t have to help. You know that, right?”

Lance looked offended by his question and rushed him to open the door. At this point, Esteban knew how responsive he was in trying to reciprocate everything. But he still found himself making sure Lance knew he could back out from anything. Even just helping him prepare his bags. 

Seeing him so enthusiastic in aiding was making Esteban’s chest heat up. His zest was such an inestimable view. Lance wanted to assist him without getting anything in return. The satisfaction of having been useful was the most he would achieve. Esteban had lived his entire life without learning how to express what he felt. But he truly loved Lance in that instant. 

The way he was working through his possession, folding his clothes with a kind of care he hadn’t felt since he was a child. The way he was dividing his clothes from the rest of his belongings as he knew Esteban liked. The way he was making sure nothing was missing, remembering Esteban’s anger when his charger was left behind. All that quiet attentiveness and concern, a show of his unspoken affection, was more than he could accept.

“Lance.”

He stopped, smiling at him and waiting for him to continue.

Esteban moved closer, reaching for Lance’s hands. His eyes were as gentle as he knew they would have been. And the words left his mouth with much more ease than he would have imagined.

“I know I teased you for getting all flustered for a small present, and don’t you dare do the same with me. But this is nice, you know? I can feel what you felt. The love, I mean. The feeling of being seen and cared for, the one you say we should cherish more. So, thank you. Thank you for making me feel like this.”

Lance looked at him with a confused look before starting to shake his head vigorously. “No. No, no. You have nothing to thank me for: I love you. I love you, and I’m not doing it for you. I simply do, I love you, and we can’t do anything about it.”

He opened his mouth to reply. But Lance crashed their lips together, taking his breath away for some seconds, before letting him inhale again.

“Listen. Be quiet and listen. I’m happy I make you feel loved. And it’s okay if you thank me for doing these little things for you, as I thanked you for the bracelet. But you can’t thank me for my love because I’ve nothing to do with it. It’s a sentiment I have to feel for you, and you should start seeing it as a given. It’s not going anywhere, and neither am I.”

Esteban could feel his warm breath on his lips, and he had to admit he hadn’t felt this at home in a long time. Lance went to meet his mouth again, but he moved away in time for spitting out one last comment.

“You know, you’re right. I should stop thanking you. You get too corny after.”

The small push he received and that made him fall on the bed forced a laugh out of him. He was in for a guaranteed tender, fun, perfect time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of the story comes from Virginia Woolf, and the one of the chapter is by Ellen Burstyn.
> 
> honestly, who knows. just needed to write a bit more about these two.  
> thank you again person who subbed for undirectly making me write this. ♡
> 
> my tumblr acc where I post other stuff  
> [sacredto](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sacredto)


End file.
